Not An Obsession
by Bontaque
Summary: Follow up to CCTV/Benjamin has been watching footage of Mike and Harvey for a while, now.


Benjamin tried to ignore his co-workers. Tony was gloating. He'd lost a wager, landing him with the arduous task of backing up the security videos from this week and Benjamin wasn't sure if gloating was more or less annoying when you'd purposely lost the wager. Harvey had worked late a lot this week and, of course, as usual, so had Mike.

He rolled his eyes and moved into the other room, under the pretence of getting away from Tony. He pulled up the footage and started the process, moving through the frames and checking for any important moments. The whole video would be archived but he also had to check for any problems to be highlighted and exported. Tuesday evening turned out to be a particularly interesting set of frames, so Benjamin exported the entire night, without looking at it. There would be time for that later. From the first few of Harvey approaching Mike, getting him to follow him, he knew it would be worth his time.

Tony came in to ask how it was going and he pulled up another window to cover it up.

"It's going fine," Benjamin said, putting on his best fake sigh. It was going more than fine. This was just what he'd been hoping for. A hour later, he was done, he'd emailed the feeds he needed home for later and finished everything else.

He was just printing a few things, records showing which frames had been backed up, which camera feeds had been looked at (records that nobody ever looked up but they needed hard copies of anyway) when someone entered the office. He quickly pulled one of the sheets of paper aside, the one that showed that he'd looked over and backed up Harvey and his associate's activities and filed the rest in the box he was supposed to. Nobody looked at them, but still, he wasn't taking any risks.

He looked up and froze. It was him. Mike. Benjamin tried not to think of the things he'd seen, the numerous videos he had of him at home. It had started off being about Harvey, or just the idea of watching them, but Benjamin would be lying if he said he didn't have a bit of a thing for him now. His brain ran on autopilot as they spoke, something about employee codes. He didn't even know anything about this guy, why should it be such an issue?

Okay, he knew some things. He knew that he was much more nervous about getting caught than Harvey. He knew that he really liked being kissed (everywhere, but mainly on the upper body). He knew that he'd recently taken to keeping a spare suit in Harvey's office and that he liked it over the desk.

Mike suggested something and Benjamin had to snap back to reality. He'd managed so far, injecting enough sarcasm into the conversation that his co-workers wouldn't suspect a thing but now, Mike was holding up the sheet of paper that he'd set aside. The piece of paper showing that Benjamin had been looking at the frames of him from last week. Not that Mike could possibly know that, it was just a mess of numbers and other characters. But what? He put it down and was claiming to be able to recite every character in exchange for the person that had asked about some employee codes. Impossible, surely.

Benjamin couldn't help but stare as the man in front of him reeled off numbers, numbers that he knew related to him doing, if previous videos were to be trusted, rather explicit things. Fuck, that would have been sexy even if it wasn't those numbers. Benjamin couldn't help it, usually he felt like he was better than everyone, even if he liked them. That was one of the things that he had always found attractive about Harvey. The man was brilliant. Even if he wasn't as intelligent as some people (not that he was unintelligent, not by a long way, but the sort of people Benjamin worked with were actual geniuses) but it was about how you used it. There was no point having an IQ of 185 if you didn't put it to good use and Harvey Specter was impressive on every level.

But now, Mike was standing before him, accurately telling him every single character on that sheet of paper and it was everything Benjamin could do to not get hard. He gave him the name just to get him out of there. Fuck.

He all but raced out of work as soon as he could. It wasn't the first time he'd gone straight for his laptop when he got in and if he was honest with himself, he'd been doing it much more lately. It had started with his infatuation with Harvey, moved on to the fact that he enjoyed watching him and Mike together but he knew it was more than that now. He really did just like the fact that he was watching them.

He clicked the download link in the email he'd sent himself and waited. He'd sent himself the entire night because he didn't have time to check how long they'd stayed for. When he finally had it ready, he opened up the video file that he knew, instinctively now, was the one for the office that contained Mike's cubicle.

The video started and he skipped to the right time, watching as Harvey walked up to Mike and smiled in that way only he did. It was sort of like a shark, if sharks could be handsome and oozing with charm. He said something and then Mike looked around quickly before standing up and following him. That was the thing he always did, he always checked if they were being watched, as if him going somewhere with his boss wasn't normal suddenly and it was the biggest tip off that they were about to do something they shouldn't.

Benjamin wondered how many other people had picked up on it. Mike always left with Harvey for meetings with clients or whatever the hell else Harvey had him doing, but occasionally, or less so lately, he did the whole rabbit in the headlamps thing before following and, in an office full of lawyers, that couldn't have gone unnoticed.

The office was empty now and Benjamin expected them to just fall up against a wall around the corner, like they often did and he wasn't sure if he was more intrigued or annoyed that he had to find the next video feed when they walked out of shot completely.

He thought about it quickly, clearing his head of thoughts of the two of them together to work out that the direction they were going in meant that they were most likely going up to Harvey's office. Fuck, he hoped so. He looked back at the list of files and scanned it for another very familiar set of digits (SPO2275) that corresponded to the office. Sometimes, when nothing had happened for a few days, Benjamin would just watch the man work, although he didn't like to think about that. That somehow seemed weirder than watching him fuck his associate.

He opened up the video and skipped ahead to the right time and waited. At first he thought he'd been wrong, but then the door to the office opened and both of the men walked in. Mike hovered nervously by the desk as the older man sat down behind it. Benjamin wished more than anything that he could hear what they were saying, but he hadn't sent the audio home.

He watched as Harvey beckoned and Mike moved forwards immediately. Benjamin couldn't help but wonder if they had some kind of arrangement going on or if Mike really was just infatuated enough to do everything Harvey told him to. He smirked to himself at the way Mike just dropped to his knees, encouraging him to think that it may have been the former.

Benjamin moved the laptop off of himself so he could unzip his pants as Mike did the same to Harvey. He watched as the associate started to lick and suck at his boss's cock and Benjamin couldn't help remembering how he'd recited those characters perfectly with that mouth earlier. He stroked his cock as he watched, trying not to fall in rhythm with Mike because he'd never last long enough if he did.

Suddenly, Harvey pushed Mike away and Benjamin felt his face mimic the confusion of Mike's on the screen. Harvey just smirked and pulled the younger man up by his tie, which was something Benjamin would never tired of seeing. Mike smiled and said something before nodding and removing his socks, shoes and pants. He then gingerly climbed into Harvey's lap and the two of them kissed deeply.

This was new. Benjamin hadn't even seen them fuck face to face before, but he wasn't sure what happened out of the office. He paced himself, forcing himself to slow down as he watched the two of them kiss and touch each other, Harvey's cock pressed up against the bulge in Mike's underwear. He had one fist still curled up in Mike's tie and he suddenly gave it a sharp tug, forcing Mike to roll up onto his knees. It looked like he had just enough room to place one either side of Harvey's thighs on the large office chair. In two quick motions, one tilting Mike right back so he was leaning against the desk, Harvey removed his underwear so that Mike was naked from the waist down.

Benjamin paused the video to just stare at them. He wanted to see what was going to happen next and he had all evening to go back through the frames and look at how perfectly the two of them fit together or how nice Mike's legs looked wrapped around Harvey's waist (and he would be doing just that) but he needed to just look, just for a moment or two.

When he started the video again, the two men pressed as closely together as they could, kissing and (on Harvey's part) biting. Benjamin had worked out what he liked about that by now. He'd decided that he quite liked the idea of Harvey being possessive and when it came to his associate, he definitely was. If the cameras of PH were a little more detailed, Benjamin was sure he would have been able to see Mike shudder when Harvey put an arm around his shoulders when someone tried to intimidate him in the office. Just the other day, some other associate had said something to Mike that was obviously unpleasant, if just from the way Harvey stared at him like he wanted to throttle him.

Mike undid Harvey's tie and shirt, kissing each bit of revealed skin before moving onto the next button. They never got fully undressed in the office and Benjamin had never even seen Harvey's tie get removed yet so he just stared, wondering what had changed. Maybe it was the way they were doing it this time. Thinking about it, this was probably the best way to try to ensure that Mike didn't come on Harvey's suit.

A few moments of deep, slow kissung passed before Harvey was reaching for one of the drawers of his desk. He pulled out a tube of lubricant and leaned Mike backwards, holding onto him with one arm before starting to work him open. Mike watched him, never quite taking his eyes off of Harvey as he made sure he was ready. That was something Benjamin had noticed and sometimes it frustrated him a little. Even in the times when it looked like they were going to tear each other's clothes off (although, of course, they never did, because Harvey would kill anyone who tore his clothing), Harvey always, _always_, made sure to take his time on this.

Benjamin started to stroke his cock a little faster, wanting to skip forwards a little but not wanting to miss anything. Just as he was starting to wonder when the two of them had gotten so tender with each other, Harvey began to apply a little lube to himself before pulling Mike up onto his knees again. With practised ease, he pulled Mike forwards a little and they positioned themselves perfectly before Mike slowly sank down.

It was almost as if Benjamin could feel it himself, the way his arousal started to tingle under his skin. He watched Harvey start to slowly thrust into Mike before speeding up a little and settling into a deep rhythm. He tried to see everything at once, the concentration on Harvey's face, the way Mike's lips part as he was pulled down onto his boss's cock, the way they moved so perfectly together but he couldn't. There was just too much and it was always times like this when he was glad he'd be able to rewatch this as many times as he wanted.

The thrusting on his screen became slightly faster and he knew he didn't have to hold back any more. He matched their pace, watching Mike's lips move as he started to get close. A few times, Benjamin had sent the audio home, but that always took a long time to track down manually (which was the only way he could do it without it being obvious) and he'd confirmed that Mike did indeed get noisy as he was about to come. He could see the name he was mouthing clearly, just because he'd seen him say it so many times now.

Benjamin watched as Harvey slid one hand off of Mike's hip to wrap it around his cock. Mike dropped his head down into the dip of Harvey's shoulder and Benjamin knew he was close. He started to thrust up in his hand now, forcing his eyes to stay open as he watched Mike bite his lip before coming hard onto Harvey's stomach, his head slumping down completely after a few seconds.

Benjamin's attention switched quickly to Harvey's face, smirking a little at how, whilst he still retained an amazing amount of composure, he didn't quite look like Harvey Specter. His lips parted slightly as he moved his hand back to Mike's hip and thrust into him hard, holding him onto him.

Benjamin stroked himself fast when he saw Harvey's eyes snap closed like they always did when he came, tipping himself over the edge. He liked to make sure he finished in time with them both so that he didn't miss anything. He paused the video and went to have a quick shower. He'd make himself something to eat and maybe watch a bit of television before coming back to it again, like usual.

As the water ran down his back, he wondered if maybe he should stop this soon, before it really got out of hand. Then he thought of all those videos he had saved, of all the things he could watch Mike and Harvey do right now if he wanted to and he pushed the concerns to the back of his mind.


End file.
